Hope
by Dustchu
Summary: A young Pokemon lover wishes Pokemon was real and not just a game. will he get his wish? he goes on a family trip to Hawaii only to have his life changed forever. changed rating to T just to be safe. ON HOLD TILL The Discovery and The Trial Of The Damned are through.
1. Going to Hawaii

My name is Alex. I'm a seventeen year old Pokémon lover. I've been watching playing and collecting Pokémon merchandise since I was six. My story begins one year ago. Just a normal family vacation like Any other. It was me my sister and Parents. But Instead of taking a plane we decided to take a cruise To Hawaii. I thought it sounded fun because I was sick of flying everywhere, there was more to do anyway. The ship was called '_**The Lucky Rose**_' I thought WTF kinda name is that? Why my parents chose this ship of all the ones out there was beyond me. When they told me about the trip I began packing the "Essentials" My DS and Pokémon games, I never leave home without them. Until today, my dad came in and said.

"Are you taking that game again?"

I turned around and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah. "

He scoffed "Everytime without fail you always take that game with you, why not take a trip without it for once. There will be a lot of stuff for you and your sister to do."

I looked at the game than back at dad then shrugged and took it out and put it back in its case on my shelf. he smiled. "You and your sister will have a fun time."

I looked at him with a curious look. "What about you and mom what are you guys gonna do?"

He gave me an evil grin. "Well. Let's just say you two have to leave the cabin for a while"

I thought about what he could be talking about then came to the disgusting conclusion. "Dude Really?!"

He laughed as he left the room.

I thought to myself. "_Oi Vey_" as I continued packing.

The day came when we got to go, we took the family car to the docks that was about thirty miles away from where I live. It was a long drive there, my sister was asleep like always My dad was talking to mom about something I didn't care to eavesdrop. I just stared out the window the whole ride looking out at the sea. When I First got Pokémon I chose Squirtle as my starter because I wanted to be a water trainer,Mainly because of the fact that I grew up around water my whole life. I always walked to the shore near my house to gaze out at the ocean, I always thought that maybe someday I'll meet a Pokémon for real maybe become a water Pokémon trainer like in the game. I hoped something like that would happen but it never did, I always wonder why can't life be like Pokémon? It would make life so much better for everybody in the world. When we arrived at the docks and the _**"The Lucky Rose" **_was refueling, several crewmen were checking the hull for damage.

"What do you kids think?" Dad had asked the two of us while mom checked our luggage .

"Wow! It's a nice ship." My sister said.

"It looks a little weird." I said.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Well" I started "It looks rusty and old. And the captain looks like a heavy drinker." My parents and sister all looked at me, my mom asked. "And where did you get this information from?"

"Well I mean just look at him." They looked at the captain. He was looked to be about forty and stood 5ft 6in and looked as if he hasn't shaven in a Couple of weeks.

"He kinda looks like a hobo I guess." My sister had said

"Emily!" Mom had yelled.

"What?!"

"Don't say that about people."

"Alex started it!"

"I didn't say he looked like a hobo!"

"You said he looked like a heavy drinker."

I facepalmed as dad walked over to help mom. Emily was looking at the ship and tweeting pictures of it.I don't get twitter much like how I don't get Facebook I mean what's the point?I walked over to the edge of the dock and looked out at the ocean, the weather was nice today the tide was coming in slowly and some seagulls were flying overhead, well they looked like seagulls. They kinda looked like Wingulls from the Hoenn region.

"Alex! Are you getting on or what?!" Emily yelled waving from the gang walk. Mom and Dad were waiting for me to get on board, I sighed and ran for the ship. Three hours passed and we were out at sea headed to Hawaii, my sister was outside talking to one of her friends that just happened to be on board. and my parents were in the food court, dad loved to eat. He wasn't a big person or anything but he loved to eat, he always talked about how he wanted to open up a restaurant, he never got around to it though.

I walked out of the room and passed by some crewmen, I went over to the stern and Gazed out at the ocean. It had gotten late the sun was setting over the horizon. I looked down and saw the waves crashing against the ship, I also saw something in the water, something big. It looked like a whale but it was shaped weird its fins were huge and on the sides. It followed the ship for a couple of minutes then disappeared. "That was weird." I said as I walked away from the edge and went back to our room.

Most of the guests onboard were asleep and the crew were cleaning up. It was already dark when I made back to my room, dad was asleep and Emily was talking to mom about what they were going to do. I went over to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**"Ten hours later" **_I woke up to Emily jumping on the bed trying to get me up. "ALLLLLLEEEEEEEXXXXXXX! GET UP! WE'RE HERE!" Emily yelled into my ears.

I slowly sat up and glared at Emily who was still jumping up and down, she stopped jumping and slowly got off the bed while backing away slowly when I gave her an evil glare.

"What are you screaming about Emily?!" I yelled at her

She smiled and said. "We are at Hawaii!" She declared happily. I got up and looked out the window, indeed we were at Hawaii. The beaches were bustling with tourists and locals, the sky blue and the ocean calm. "Awesome!" I said and left the room to go find dad and mom only to find them already outside the ship and standing waiting for me and Emily to get moving.

"Come on Alex!"

"I'm coming! Calm down some." I said.

me and Emily got off the boat and headed towards mom and dad who were talking to one of the locals. Emily was greeted by a Hawaiian local who put a Lei around her neck and said with a smile. "Aloha. Welcome to Hawaii, We hope you enjoy your stay." Emily giggled and replied to the local by speaking Hawaiian. My sister was weird that way everytime we went somewhere she would somehow learn the Whole language in three days. But it proved to be useful when we were lost and didn't know how to speak to other people.

I was greeted by girl who put a Lei around my neck and pecked me on the cheek, Followed by. "Aloha. How are you today?"

I stood there red in the face, she giggled.

"Uh, um. I'm fine." I Replied with a smile. "How about you?"

She smiled back. "I am fine."

"Sure feel great today." I said

"the weather is unusually nice this Time of year" She gestured to the sky.

"What do you mean? I thought it was always this way."

She shook her head no. "The weather suddenly became this way ever since the giant bird passed over the islands."

"Giant bird?" I asked

She nodded. "A week ago everybody was getting ready for tourist season when a bird the size of a jet passed over, it was frightening to some while others were amazed by the sight."

"What did it look like?" I asked

"It was red with green tips on it giant wings. Gold tail feathers and a gold like horn on its head."

I stood there wide eyed at what she said, she seemed a little disturbed by me going wide eyed and asked. "What?"

"Are you telling me you saw Ho'oh one of the legendary Pokémon?!" I asked

She looked at me dumbfounded. "Po. Ke. Mon?" she slowly pronounced. "What is that?"

I facepalmed. "Pokémon is a game I play, the "bird" you mentioned was Ho'oh! The guardian of the skies."

* * *

**Was going to make this a one shot but I might make it a story that joins up with another that I'm taking down and restarting. DON'T hate!**


	2. Talking about Pokemon

_**A/n here is chapter two of my Pokémon hope story. Thx for the reviews! :D**_

* * *

The Local girl looked at me. "Guardian of the skies? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Ho'oh is a legendary bird, a legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies." I explained.

"Now that I think about it there was a rainbow behind the creature. It was very odd." She replied.

"I wonder?" I said in thought.

"What?" She asked me.

I cleared my throat and said. "When me and my family were on the ship I saw something big following the ship."

"Was it a whale? There have been sightings of them around the island."

I looked down in thought "I thought it was a whale but the shape of it didn't match any whale I had seen, if you saw Ho'oh. Then maybe what I saw was Lugia Guardian of the seas?!"

"There is a guardian of the seas?" she asked.

I looked back up. "Yes Lugia is an immense dragon-like mythical Pokémon with avian qualities. It has silver-White feathers over most of its body, except for its blue underbelly. Lugia has ten fins running along its back, which stand upward while flying, but lie flat on its back in the water and on land. The fins are used as rudders for steering in the air and are flattened in the water to reduce resistance. It has two powerful rear legs with three toed feet, and two wings with large finger-like feathers, giving theAppearance of Hands. Its eyes are masked with two dark blue fins, and two similar spikes are at the end of its long tail. Lugia's head tapers to a point and it has a serrated beak which bears similarities to a dragon's maw. Some think it may be inspired by the Wyvern." I had explained

She looked at me quite impressed by my knowledge. "You sure know a lot about this Lugia."

I scratched the back of my head modestly. "Well I wanted to learn all about Pokémon so I went online and memorized as much as I could."

"Do you know a lot about Ho'oh?" She asked with Interest.

I smiled. "Indeed I do."

"Hey ALEX!" came a voice that could only belong to my sister. I looked and saw Emily running towards me. While my parents were going to the hotel.

"What'cha doing?" Emily asked.

"Oh um I was just talking to… What's your name?" I asked politely.

"Nalani." She said.

"That's a nice name Nalani." I replied. "I'm Alex and this is my baby sister Emily." I held my hand out.

"Aloha!" Emily said.

"Aloha to the both of you, Emily. Alex." Nalani said.

eager to talk about Pokemon I asked "Did you want to know more about Ho'oh?"

"Yes. If that's alright."

"No problem. I'd be happy to tell you all you want." I said

"Well Alex I'm going to the hotel with mom and dad. I'll just tell them you're on a date" Emily said while giggling.

"It is not a date Emily, We are just going to have a polite conversation about Pokémon." I said smugly, arms crossed.

"Whatever! Same thing!" she said while running away.

I groaned. "That's my sister for you."

Nalani chuckled. "She seems funny."

"Maybe." I said with a smirk. Just then my stomach growled. "Which reminds me is there any place to

Eat around here?" I asked

Nalani Giggled. "Yes follow me."

* * *

I followed Nalani for a bit into the town, it was bustling with people going in and coming out of stores and shops, the shops were selling bobble head dolls and souvenir throw pillows and the like. Nalani lead me to a little restaurant on the beach, it looked rustic but I like the rustic look. While we were walking I Stopped and looked out at the ocean. Still calm, it was a pleasant sight to look at. but my view of the calm sea was interrupted when I saw a water spout shoot out of the water.

"A whale?"I mumered in thought as I walked over to the shore and tried to get a closer look at it, but to my displeasure it was still to far away. "Need to get closer." I looked around for a way to get closer and saw a tall tree. "Guess I'll climb that" I ran over to it and climbed up, I almost slipped but I mananged to get to the top. with only a few splinters. looking around I said. "Now where did you go." I scanned the water until I saw it again. It looked "round?!" The whale looked round. Then the odd looking creature came up to the surface. I was pretty shocked at what I saw, it was a Wailmer! "Holy crap!" I lost my grip and fell onto the beach with a thwump! Nalani heard me fall and rushed over to me.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

I slowly sat up. "Yeah I'm fine." I coughed.

"Why did you climb that tree?" She wondered

I got up on my feet and leaned against said tree. "I saw water spouting from a whale. Or so I thought was a whale."

"What was it?"

"A Wailmer. It's a Pokémon from the Hoenn region, It's a water type."

"Wailmer? Sounds weird." She said.

"That's the forth Pokémon sighting."

"I know about the other two but what's the other?" Nalani asked

"Before we left I saw seagulls that kinda looked like Wingulls flying over the ocean near the docks, I wanted to believe it was Wingulls but I was probably mistaken." I told her.

Nalani looked out at the ocean to try and spot the creature. "I don't see it."

"probably scared it when I fell." My stomach growled yet again.

"Still hungry?" Nalani asked with a smile.

I nodded and we both walked to the restaurant and went inside. The inside was filled with the sweet aroma of fresh fruit, the cook was making something and it smelled great. "Wow smells great in here!" I Said. Nalani walked over to a table that sat next to a window overlooking the ocean. "This is a great view Nalani!" I said to her.

"This is where I come all the time before and after school, it's sort of like my hangout." Nalani said.

"It's a cool place, so what's on the menu?" Nalani handed me the menu, on the menu is a fruit platter with sliced Pineapple with Pears and Peaches.

"You should try that, it's very good." Nalani said.

I nodded. "Okay I'll try it." A person came over and asked what we wanted. I ordered the fruit platter and some water. Nalani got a salad and water as well.

"So, what did you want to know about Ho'oh Nalani?" I asked her.

"I am curious about Ho'oh and its history." she said fidgeting with a lock of her hair.

I cleared my throat and got into a more comfortable seatting postion for my explaintion. "Ho'oh, is based on the legendary Phoenix like Moltres, The phoenix Is a creature of greek mythology some call it a Firebird. Some cultures all over the world hold the Phoenix as a symbol of Longevity, Resurrection, and Reincarnation. Ho'oh epitomizes this belief, as it was reborn from its own ashes. It also used its vast powers to give new life to the first Raikou, Entei and Suicune after they Perished in Ecruteak city's burned tower. Its Number 250 in the national PokéDex"

"There are 250 Pokémon?" She asked.

The person came back and gave us our order, It looked Just as good as it did on paper.

I nodded as I grabbed a fork. "There are 649 Species of Pokémon to be exact." I said as I started eating.

"649 species of Pokémon?! There sure are a lot." quite shocked and impressed at the same time.

"Mmhmm" I mumbled as I chewed my pineapple. "Some think there are more. I think so but I don't know what their called though." As I swellowed my food I put my fork down and said. "I wonder what's going on. I mean I saw Lugia, Wailmer, and Wingull. You saw Ho'oh. Wonder what this means. "Nalani shrugged her shoulders. We both sat and ate our lunch.

* * *

(**Two Hours later)**

We had finished and Nalani decided to walk me to the hotel where my mom and dad were along with Emily. as we walked I decided to make small talk. "So" I began. "What do you study at school?" I asked Nalani.

Se turned to me and smiled. "I'm studying on how to be an Herbalist." She said.

I returned the smile and said. "Well that sounds fun, Hope you succeed."

Nalani nodded. "Thank you Alex. What's your dream?" she asked me.

"To become water Pokémon trainer." I said proudly with my arms crossed and head down. She giggled at my pose as we both came to a stop at the hotel. Nalani turned to me and said. "I hope you succeed as well."

I smiled. "Thanks Nalani. Today was great. I had fun." then Nalani gave me a hug and said good bye as she disappeared down the road to her home. I went inside the hotel and saw Emily sitting in a chair waiting for me. "Where you been Alex?" She Asked.

"Just hanging out with Nalani. You?" I replied

"I was here watching TV. Oh and something happened back in the states."

"What?" I wondered

"There was a big explosion at one of the schools where we live."

My eyes widened. "Was anybody hurt? Was it our school?" I asked her.

"No, nobody was hurt and it was the one down that bridge across the river. You know."

"Oh, what caused it?"

"They said it was a some kind of dog."

"A dog blew up the school?" I asked in shock, what kind of dog can do that?

"Yeah that's what the news people said." Emily replied

"Did they show a picture?"

"No."

"Hmm, where are mom and dad?"

"They're in our room." Emily got up and stretched then walked towards the elevator. as she did I thought for a moment. "_What kind of dog could have blown up the school? another Pokemon?_" My sister saying."You coming Alex?" snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw that she was in the elevator. "Yeah." I ran into the elevator, Emily pressed the button and we headed up to the 23rd floor. Emily asked me "Did you have fun with Nalani?"

I looked at Emily. "Yeah she was fun to be around. I hope we get to talk again." Just then the elevator doors opened and showed the red floor leading to the rooms.

"What room are we in Emily?"

"This one!" she said while running, a door opened and Emily ran into someone. "Ow!" Emily muttered. She looked up and saw a man wearing a long black trench coat and Fedora. he looked down and saw Emily.

"I apologize young lady I didn't see you." He said in a gruff voice helping her up.

"I was the one who was running and didn't pay attention to where I was going, I'm sorry sir." Emily said bowing her head.

The tall man spoke. "Let bygones be bygones, young lady. Nobody was hurt, I must take my leave farewell to the two of you." He said walking off to the elevator.

"That was odd." I said. "Are you okay Emily?" I asked her walking over to her.

"Yeah. No harm done." She replied. "Our room is over there." She pointed to the numbered door 415.

"Alright let's go in I'm tired." I said. Emily pulled out the key card and swiped it through the reader and we went inside. Mom was playing chess with dad who as usual had no idea how to play.

"Hey you two. Did you have fun today?" Dad asked. not taking his eyes off the board.

"Yeah I did, It was great." Emily said hopping onto the bed and lying down.

"How about you Alex?" Moving a piece forward.

"Yeah I hung out with Nalani, it was fun."

"Nalani? Who's that?" Mom asked. carefully planing dad's demise.

"Someone I met when we got off the ship, she was fun to talk to." I said hopping onto the other bed.

"How bout you two get some sleep and we'll do something fun tomorrow." Mom said. Emily was already asleep and I was drifting in and out until I fell asleep to mom smacking a piece off the board and saying. "Checkmate!"

* * *

**Out Of POV. **Outside was a small bird like creature watching the young Alex and his family, around its neck a small camera, with Alex asleep it flew off into The now darkening sky.

* * *

_**A/n Chapter two finished hope you all like it. :D plz R&R and stay frosty!**_


	3. Elevator troubles

_**A/n Dustchu here. Hope all of you liked chapters one and two. This here is chapter three. Hope you like it. Plz R&R when done.**_

* * *

I awoke hours later to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, it was a nice sound. Emily was still asleep along with Mom and Dad, Dad was half way off the bed snoring almost as loud as a Snorlax, Sometimes I wonder if my dad is a Snorlax. He eats like one, that's for sure. "_Ha!_" I laughed to myself.

I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen myself up. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, etc.

When I came out Emily was checking her phone like she did twenty four seven. She saw me and asked with a yawn. "Good morning Alex. How did you sleep." "Eh pretty good, you." I replied "I had a weird dream." She said "What about?" I asked curiously. "Um," She started. "It was you and me and we were in car going to some kind of huge building somewhere, and when we got there we were separated. You were taken down some stairs and I was in an elevator. When the elevator stopped that guy I ran into..." I thought for a moment "What guy?" I asked blanking. "You know, tall, dark and scary." She said with a sour expression. "Oh." She sighed and continued "Anyway, the dream ended there and I don't know what this means but I have a bad feeling about this." She finished putting her phone in her lap.

I walked over to her and patter her on the back. "Well don't worry if this happens, just count on your big brother." I pumped my fist in the air. "I'll kick their butts." I smiled. Emily smiled back. "Thanks big bro." She replied giving me a hug I hugged her back, after a minute we stopped hugging.

"So, anything interesting on the news?" I asked. My sister follows news networks on her phone She nodded then aid, "Yeah, a plane crashed in the gulf of Miami, and it was caused by a surge of electricity." "What caused the surge?" I asked "They are questioning a person that was on the plane, he was and I quote 'Messing around in the cargo hold during the time the surge happened.' I don't know who it is but here is a picture of him." She handed me her phone, it was a picture of a person that looked just a little older than me being taken to a patrol car. He was about my height and had blonde hair, green eyes and wearing a black tee-shirt with jeans, with a small scar on his cheek "That's him? He's my age almost." I said.

"Well it might not be him. It might've been someone else and they are trying to pin it on him."

"I guess."

"What are you two talking about?" Dad had woken up. "What the heck am I'm doing on the floor?"

"Uh you sort of fell off when you were asleep Dad" Emily said, stifling a laugh.

"Uh a little help? He-he" Dad had asked, me and Emily walked over and helped dad up off the floor.

"Is your back acting up again?" I asked. Dad had a bad back ever since he got back from Iraq. They said he fell of the tank he was on and landed on the concrete walkway.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll be alright, don't worry." He went into the bathroom.

"Well I'm going out, I'll see you later." I said, walking out the door.

"See you later Alex." Emily replied to me.

I walked into the elevator and hit the ground floor button, the doors closed and I was heading down. I took a moment to think about what was going on. Pokémon sightings, an explosion at a school, and a plane crash. "What could this mean?" I said aloud to myself. Just then the elevator stopped, the lights flickered on and off and then everything went black. I started to freak out a little, then I heard the metal groaning and creaking and then the whole thing started to fall. The elevator fell fast, then stopped again.

The indicator said 2nd floor. I thought, well if the elevator starts to fall again, at least it won't hurt as much. I then heard growling noises. My stomach? At a time like this? "_Shut up stomach!_" I said to myself, but it wouldn't stop growling. "_Wait… What if…_" I quickly felt around my pockets for my penlight. I found it and turned it on, then I looked around and saw nothing. The growling started again and I looked up.

"The Emergency hatch?" I climbed the bar handle on the side and got a grip on the hatch handle, then I pushed up on it and it opened. I climbed up and I was on top of the elevator. The doors in front of me were closed and those behind me were as well.

"Where is that coming from?" I wondered. The groaning commenced again.

"Oh no." The elevator started falling again. I hit the first floor a lot harder than I thought, and I fell back through the hatch and hit my head on the bar. I guess I blacked out for a bit. I woke up four minutes later. When I was falling, I saw my watch said 8:56 and it was now 9:00. I tried to move but I couldn't!

"_Why won't my body move?!" _I yelled in my head.

"_Don't be afraid Alex._" A voice said in my head.

Was that a voice? Am I hearing things?

"_No Alex. I am quite real, I'm talking to you via telepathy."_

"_What's going on? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" _I asked.

_The voice replied. "I am telepathic. I read your mind, and as for who I am you will find out later. How do __you feel?"_

"_Um like I fell and hit my head on a metal bar." _I replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"_Funny. Did you hear growling when the elevator stopped?"_

"_Yeah, what was that?"_ I asked

"_That is what caused the elevator to stop moving and made it fall." _The voice replied

"_What am I supposed to do?" _I asked

"_Nothing yet. For now continue what you would normally do, I may talk to you again. Be ready."_

With that I was alone in the darkness but I could finally move. I got up and went over to the door, then knocked on it and yelled.

"Hey! Is anybody there?!"

I heard footsteps outside. "Is someone in there?" Someone asked.

"Yeah! The elevator stopped and fell from the 20th floor! Can you get me out?!" I asked.

"Yeah! Let me go get help!" With that the person departed.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

They finally got the doors open and apologized for any inconvenience, then gave me five coupons for the buffet to get anything free of charge. "Sweet!" I said as I walked to the buffet. The place was packed with tourists left and right. I spotted Emily eyeing some cupcakes. She was practically drooling.

"Hey baby sis. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Wishing I had some money. They have my favorite." She whined and pointed to an ice blue cupcake.

"If you ask me nicely I'll get three." I teased her.

"You have money?" She looked at me.

"No, but I have a coupon to get whatever I want free of charge in the buffet." I smiled, dangling one in front of her.

"How'd you get it?" Her face changed to one of suspicion.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it or anything. I got it from the hotel."

"Why'd they give it to you?"

"Did you hear about the elevator?"

"Yeah… WAIT! THAT WAS YOU?!" She almost screamed. "Are you hurt?"

"Calm down baby sis, aren't I the one who should be worrying about you? When did we switch roles?" I asked jokingly. "Anyway I just got a bump on the head, I'm alright… Still want it?" I pointed to the cupcake.

"Yes." She tried to put on a smile. I walked over to the counter and got her three ice blue cupcakes and myself pancakes, then we went over to a table to sit down and eat. Emily ate her food in silence, and I decided to talk to her.

"So, how's the cupcake?" I smiled.

She looked at me. "It's good." She smiled a little.

"What's wrong Emily?"

She looked down. "Nothing."

"Look, Emily." I sighed. "I'm not hurt bad or anything. I just have a bump on my head, it's nothing serious and you don't have to be sad. You should be happy. I'm here and we are enjoying some food. You got your favorite and I have mine." I explained. "I know how about we do something fun together? A little brother/sister quality time?"

She looked back at me. "Like what?"

I thought until I remembered that on the brochure it said there was a park on the island. "How about we go to the park? Does that sound like fun?" Emily smiled and nodded her head. We finished and went back to our room to ask our parents. Mom was talking to Dad about something when we interrupted them.

"What have you kids been doing?" Dad asked.

"I decided to take Emily to the park. Is that okay?" I asked them.

"Well isn't that nice of you, Alex. Do you need some money or anything?" Mom asked me.

"Enough for a ride or two, and some games." I said politely.

Mom went over and got her wallet and pulled out three-hundred dollars. "Whoa! Isn't that a little much?"

"No, we got plenty so you and Emily go have fun okay, and stay out of trouble." Mom said. I hugged Mom. "Thanks! We'll stay out of trouble." I said as I left the room. Emily was waiting by the stairs. After the whole elevator thing we decided to go the long route. We got to the ground floor and made our way to the park which was a good long ways away. We walked the whole way there. It was fun. The scenery was nice so we took the shore route, and Emily stopped to pick up a shell. "This is a pretty shell, what do you think Alex?" She asked, handing me the shell.

"It's pretty cool, where did you find it?"

She pointed to the sand near a large rock, as I walked over to it the rock seemed to give off a odd vibe. I reached out and touched it, it felt smooth, yet looked rough. Emily walked over to me and asked, "What's wrong?" I was sort of zoned out and somewhere else. For some strange reason I felt something.

"Earth to Alex! Are you ok?" Emily asked again.

I snapped out of my trance. "Uh yeah, um let's get going." I walked away with Emily in tow. After about eight minutes we made it to the park. The front gate was huge and very colorful. Emily stood there, amazed at the sight of the park.

"WOOOW! This place is amazing!" Emily said happily. I walked up to the employee who sold the tickets.

"How much is it to get in?" I asked

"Forty for an adult, and twenty for a child." He replied.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out forty dollars and handed to him, then he gave me the tickets and we went inside.

"You two have fun." He said.

"Thank you!" Emily said, waving. The inside of the park was huge! There was an assortment of rides and

games, food stands and fire breathers. This is gonna be fun.

"Well, let's go." I said to Emily.

* * *

**Out of Alex POV.**

Behind a stand, a man wearing a trench coat and fedora lurks. His hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out a com unit. "They are here. What's next?" He says. "Just keep an eye on them for now. We don't want them scared off." A voice says. "Copy, Viper out." The man says.

* * *

**Out of Viper POV.**

In a tree something small and pink was listening in on the conversation. "_I have to warn Alex!" _It then disappeared from sight.

* * *

_**A/n I would like to think my awesome BETA reader Mentally-Unstable for reading and "Fixing" my story. Hope you all will like this chapter. I'm taking a break from this one to start another that goes with this one. It has someone in it that you know. I'll let you figure it out STAY FROSTY! :D**_


	4. A new threat and an unexpected friend

_**I'm back and here is Chapter Four! ENJOY! :D I am so sorry for keeping people waiting, I'll try to update as often as I can. Again so sorry for the delay**_

* * *

"_I'm going to die!" _I thought as the roller coaster reached the peak of the rail. It slowly moved forward with me cringing the whole time.

"_Of all the rides, she chose this one._" I muttered in my head. Just then the car went over the edge and we plummeted about forty feet before zipping straight back up into a loop.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I yelled. Emily was too busy screaming her lungs out as we entered yet another loop, then next was a spiral going down and left followed by something resembling lumps.

"_Arceus have mercy._" I begged as we went down the spiral.

* * *

_**Four Minutes Later.**_

"You gonna to be okay big brother?" Emily had asked me as I was throwing up what was left of my lunch into a trash can. I glared at her.

"Not really, but thanks for asking." I said, chuckling a bit. Emily patted me on the back.

"If I had known your stomach was going to be this way I would've gone on a different ride." She said apologetically. I stood up, feeling somewhat better.

"It's all right, I just need some water and I'll be good." I said with a smile. Emily nodded and we went to one of the stands in the park. The park was filled with people and children of all ages clamoring and talking. It was very loud - on rides you could hear the screams of people, whether they were from joy or terror I didn't know. We had gone on two rides - the bumper cars, which we teamed up for, and the coaster, which had been terrifying.

"What ride should we get on next? I was thinking the ferries wheel." Emily asked me.

"Um we could do that or we could go play some games." I replied, not wanting to go on anymore rides.

"Um." She muttered

"_Please say game. Please say game. Please say game._" I mentally begged.

"Okay. Let's go to the shooting gallery." She chirped happily

"_Thank you Arceus!_" I thought. I got my water and we headed for the gallery. It was a short walk there, and we passed by people whose conversation I couldn't help overhearing. Luckily, Emily bent down to tie her shoe which almost all the time took her a couple of minutes.

"Did you hear about that ship?" The man asked.

"What ship?" Asked a woman in red.

"Well, there was a ship off the coast that just somehow blew up!" He replied.

"Blew up? By who?" Another man asked.

"Not who but what." He declared.

"Okay _What _Blew up the ship?" The woman asked.

"They said it was some type of massive bird."

"I'm sorry a bird blew up a ship?" The woman asked in disbelief.

"One of the people who saw the whole thing said it looked like it was on fire!"

"A bird… On fire?" The man asked in the same disbelief as the woman.

"Yes." The man said.

The woman scoffed. "You expect us to believe that?"

I decided to join in. "Um excuse me?" I asked

They turned to me.

"I couldn't help but overhear, but did you say the bird was on fire?"

The man nodded.

"Do you have a picture or an article about the incident?" I asked politely.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." He replied.

"_I wonder._" I thought as the three stared at me as if I had an answer.

"Alex are you coming?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." The three went back to their conversation as I walked back over to Emily who was waiting impatiently by the gallery for me.

"What were you doing?" She asked me, a little angry and curious at the same time.

"Just taking to some people." I replied, wondering if I should tell her or not.

"Okay, how much money do you have left?"

I ruffled through my pockets. "About….Let me see." I pulled it out. A hundred and twenty three dollars remained.

Emily snatched twenty-three from me and ran into the gallery. I was going to go in after her but something stopped me. The same feeling I felt in the elevator was back. I looked around to the left and to the right, and just then a girl walked out from behind a stand. She had pink shoulder length hair with some of it in a ponytail going down almost to her knees. She had bright sky blue eyes that seemed to pierce into my very soul and she wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She was actually quite beautiful. I then heard in my head.

"_Alex." _The voice called out.

"_You again? Is something wrong?_" I asked.

"_Yes, I need to speak to you in person._" The voice replied.

"_So I get to see you face to face?_" I asked.

"_You know that girl you were staring at?_"

"_Uh. Yeah what about her?_"

"_That's me._" She replied.

I suddenly felt strange, and wondered why. I saw Emily walk towards me and she asked. "Are you coming?"

"Um, listen I have to go do something, will you be all right on your own?" I asked her, carefully saying each word. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'll be back okay, so don't leave the gallery until I come back."

She nodded and went inside. I sighed and walked over to where the girl was standing. She was leaning against the stand and the wind picked up as she saw me approach and stood up straight. She walked over to me and held out her hand.

She spoke with a soft voice, "Hello Alex. It's good to finally meet you."

I held her hand and shook it, her hand was very soft.

"It's nice to put a face to the voice." I said, smiling.

She chuckled before replying. "Same here, you look different then what I imagined."

I laughed nervously. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Do you remember the man your sister ran into yesterday?"

"Yeah, who was that? He didn't seem like a tourist or a local."

"I don't know who he is really but I overheard him talking to someone and he called himself Viper. They were talking about something and it involved you and Emily." She stated.

That scared me. "What? What does he want with Emily and me?" I asked. What could he want?

"That I don't know, but he is not alone." She replied carefully.

"Wait, there are other people after us?!" How many could there be?

"No, just this Viper. But there are others who are going after other people that have something in common with you." She said.

"What do the other people have in common with me?" I asked.

"You all have a special connection with Pokémon and the Pokémon world."

That shocked me. So the sightings are real. "Wow. Wait there are others and it's not just me?"

She nodded. "There are many others like you, your sister is one of them."

"She is? Huh, wait what are these connections?" I asked.

"I can't say, but you and all the others are in danger." She said carefully.

I grabbed her by the shoulders "What do you mean danger? What kind of danger?" I asked.

She shrugged my hands off. "Listen, the reason I'm here was to warn you, now I'm going to protect you and your sister, so calm yourself." She said, smiling, and I could tell she was trying to reassure me. That calmed my nerves down some.

I pulled my hands away. "I have one last question."

"What?" She asked me.

"Who are you?"

She smiled and giggled a bit before she turned a bright white. She stayed that way for a couple of seconds before she turned into something small and pink with a long tail and started to float in midair In front of me. I stood there, wide eyed, my mouth hanging open.

I was looking at none other than the legendary Pokemon - Mew.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! :D I brought in Mew! :D**_


	5. The threat emerges

_**Chapter 5 is up and hope this is a good one! :D Party on people. And stay frosty!**_

* * *

So far I've seen Lugia Wingull Wailmer and Heard about Ho'oh, now I've seen Mew.

"Mew!" I almost yelled.

She floated in front of me and giggled just like in the show; I looked around and checked to make sure there was no one. There wasn't so I turned back to her.

"You mean to tell me I've been talking to Mew this whole time!?" "_Mmhmm._" She said telepathically.

"Wow, this is by far the most amazing thing to ever happen to me in my entire life." I said staring at Mew who was doing flips in the air. She stopped to look at me with curious eyes. I looked at her with a serious look. "Will you be able to protect me and my sister?" I asked.

She floated up to me and landed on my head. "_Of course I will._" She said, I breathed a sigh of relief and was about to leave when a thought popped into my head.

"Um I think you better turn back into your human form." I said

"_You sure about that?_" she said giggling.

"Um yeah I'm sure."

"_Okay_" she said cautiously, she then turned bright white again and saw her, above my head.

"Oh crap." I said as she turned back into human form and landed on top of me. I felt the wind knocked out of me as we both fell on the ground. She was sitting on my back giggling while I was lying face first in the dirt.

"Next time." I whimpered from the ground. "Please don't be above me."

She got up and smiled holding out her hand. "Okay." she said helping me up.

I groaned and cracked my back. "I have to get back to my sister, are you coming along?" I asked politely.

She nodded and we walked out from behind the stand. I guess Emily was done because she was standing outside the range. "You're done already?" I asked walking up to her. "The park is closing down for the day and everybody's leaving." She replied feeling down. "That sucks, did you win anything?" She nodded with a big smile and pulled out a stuffed Snorlax. "Oh man you won that? That's awesome!" I said.

Emily then noticed the girl standing next to me, the only girl on the whole island with massive pink hair. Emily was sort of wide-eyed at the sight of her. "Um…. Hello." Emily said holding out her hand. Mew walked up to her and shook her hand. "Hi." She said smiling big.

"Oh." I said. "This is my sister Emily." "_Just play along okay._" I mentally told Mew. All she did was smile and giggle. "And Emily this is…" Mew interrupted me. "Mew. My name is Mew." "_What are you doing?!_" I yelled at her. "_You play along._" She told me mentally.

"Like the Pokémon?" Emily asked. Mew nodded and replied. "It's a nickname." Emily smiled and asked. "How'd you get a nickname like that?" "It's because of my long hair, it sort of looks like Mews tail at the end and the fact I smile and laugh a lot." She said. "Cool." Emily replied.

"Well I guess we better get back to the hotel Emily, don't want to be here after closing time." I said with an evil grin. Emily gave me a look. "That doesn't work on me anymore and you know it!" Emily said to me while trembling. I couldn't help but snicker. "Well come on lets go, It's getting dark." Gesturing to the exit.

the sun sat below the horizon faster than I expected, the whole park was plunged into darkness as the lights went off one by one giving the place an eerie feeling. _"Why'd all the lights go off?" _I wondered.

Just then the wind picked up a bit blowing the palm trees in our direction. Emily started walking closer to me holding my arm while Mew looked around slowly as if she is looking for something. My senses started to act funny because it felt like someone or something was watching us. I started to look around as well, nobody was here, but still. I couldn't shake the feeling, just then something ran out in front of us causing Emily to cower in fear behind me. The figure was a person, but he was shrouded in complete darkness, it seemed to swirl around him like a whirl pool of dark energy.

"Who are you?!" I yelled, he made no movement to acknowledge our presence, until Emily sneezed... the figure turned to look where the sound came from and saw the three of us, its face was emotionless, and then its mouth turned into a sick smile followed by a terrifying laugh. I backed away with Emily behind me, Mew was backing away as well.

"_What's the plan?_" I looked to her hoping for some kind of help, she had a look of both fear and hatred on her face "_Run." _She said. _"Run!?_" I asked in disbelief. Before she could explain to me what that thing was she took my and Emily's hand and started running.

The shrouded guy started chasing us like crazy, knocking over trash bins and small stands. Mew took a left down the range we left and knocked over a stand scattering the merchandise everywhere the shrouded guy came this way only to slip and hit his head on a pole which produced a Ping noise.

"Ha!" I yelled as we kept running, Mew had led us to the back exit out of the park where we made it out and headed to the hotel which was going to take a while. I assumed we'd take the short way back but we took the shore route.

"Why are we taking the long route?" I had asked Mew. She looked at me and smiled. "I thought the shore route would be nice, the moon is out." She points up. Emily looked up and saw it. "Wow! Check it out Alex." Emily had told me. I looked up and spotted it, it was closer than usual. "Why's it so close?" I wondered out loud. Emily shrugged her shoulders and Mew just kept on walking along the road.

On the way we passed that rock from earlier and I could still feel something emanating from it, It's as if something is crying out.

"Hey Alex." Emily said looking up at me. "Hmm?" "Do we tell Mom and Dad about what happened?" she asked me still a little shaken. "No. I think we should we keep this to ourselves, besides would they believe us if we told them we got attacked by a crazy dude surrounded in darkness?" I asked her, she looked forward still holding on to the stuffed Snorlax.

Okay guess I'll change the subject. "So, you going to give a nickname to Snorlax?" I asked. She shook her no then looked up at me. "Snorlax is fine." She said smiling. "All right." I said looking at the sky, the stars were out and they lit up the sky like a million fireflies.

I sort of zoned out because we were already at the hotel. We walked in and Emily walked over to the Elevator and pressed the button going up to our floor, Emily looked over at me. "Alex you coming?" she asked. "Yeah in a minute." I replied I then turned to Mew. "Can we talk in private." I said taking her hand and walking over to the hall going to the back exit.

"All right what was that thing that almost killed us?" I whispered loudly to her. She shifted her feet. "That was a shroud." She said. "Shroud? What's a shroud?" She sighed. "A shroud is a being from a place filled with hate and darkness."

I crossed my arms and looked at the wall. "What do we do about this?" I said looking back at her. "By the time the sun rises the Shroud will disappear. I raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" "The shroud is made up of complete darkness so light destroys It." she explained.

I scratched the back of my head. "Makes sense, so as long as we're in the light we're safe?" She nodded.

A door opening caught the attention of Mew as she looked down the hall and saw a women walk out of one of rooms, her eyes obscured by black glasses, her hair was short and black, she wore a black skirt and a suit shirt that was red around the collar and wore red heels. She walked passed us and smirked. "Have fun you two." She chuckled walking out of the building.

Mew turned to me. "Who was that? And what was she talking about?" She asked me. I thought for a moment. "She looks familiar, but I don't remember. And as for what she was talking about I've no idea." I said as I walked to the elevator, Emily was inside waiting for me.

"What did you guys talk about?" Emily asked. "Um just some stuff" I said to her as I got into the elevator. Mew walked up to me. "Be safe Alex." She said hugging me, she looked at Emily. "You too Emily." she said. Emily nodded with a smile.

Mew let me go and walked away bidding us farewell. I hit the button for our floor and we went up.

"What a day." I said. "You said it." came a dark voice from behind us, I spun around and came face to face with a shrouded person. Emily was frozen with fear. "Emily get behind me!" I yelled to her. she didn't hesitate to do so. "Who are you?" I asked. "You will find out soon." Was all I heard before everything went black.


	6. NOTICE!

** NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE!**

* * *

**Took down the last two chapters because I found out something... spoilers for another story of mine... DON'T HATE ME! It will only be for a little while until, well. its told below.**

**This story is going to be on hold until I finish the Discovery and Trial Of The Damned, Please don't hate or flame, got flamed on my Trial story and **_**I DID NOT LIKE IT!**_** Just ended up making this a prequel to my epic crossover later to come is all.**

**So until next time please enjoy The Discovery and The Trial Of The Damned. :) I Promise I will finish them up soon and we will come back to this. I PROMISE! cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, jab a knife in my thigh, and eat a miltank pie... UGH!**

**So please just be patient my friends. Writing something UBERAWEPICDARY takes time you know. **


End file.
